


Lava the Chandelier Alone, Jason

by maliciouslycreative



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Environmental Casualties, Minor Injuries, Shenanigans, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: It was all fun and games until someone got hurt. Then it was hilarious.





	Lava the Chandelier Alone, Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/gifts).



> I asked for prompts on tumblr and stevieraebarnes asked for some disaster batfam or else.

Bruce looked between his children, the broken chandelier, and then over to Alfred who was trying his best to get Jason to hold an ice pack to his swelling nose. “So,” he made a point to look at each of them in turn, “would someone like to explain what happened?”

They all did their best to not make eye contact.

“I believe they were playing ‘the floor is lava’.” Alfred folded his hands behind his back and looked at Bruce, the barest hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Bruce’s eyebrows rose.

Jason let out a laugh which he tried to disguise as a cough.

“It’s a game.” Duke broke down, guilt evident on his face. “Damian said he’d never played it. And then Dick admitted he hadn’t either. So Jason yelled ‘lava monster!’, slapped Tim and it kind of went downhill from there.”

“I see.” Bruce looked at Jason.

Jason shrugged.

“I thought you just pretended the floor was lava.” Bruce frowned, he was pretty sure he’d never played ‘the floor is lava’ either.

“I thought it’d be more exciting if I combined it with tag.” Jason shrugged again.

“I hate to agree with Todd,” Damian looked like it was physically paining him to admit this, “but it was more exciting.”

Bruce refrained from pinching his nose to stave off the headache. He suspected that he was going to need something stronger. “So Tim was tagged and then…?”

“We all ran.” Duke’s shoulders sagged. “We were in the library and there was sort of a mad dash. I uhh think there my have been a casualty.”

“Define casualty.”

“Well, the good news is the book case didn’t fall over.” Dick tried his best to give Bruce a reassuring smile. He still wilted a bit at the passive stare he got back. “Not so good news is that some books may have fallen on the floor.”

“Many books.” Damian said solemnly.

“And the end table I leapt on trying to get to Damian may not have survived.” Tim grimaced.

This time Bruce did pinch his nose.

“The suit of armour in the west hallway need some attention as well.” Damian shuffled slightly and stared at the floor.

“And the crown molding near your bedroom.” Dick looked sheepish.

“There may also be a small hole in the wall near the garage entrance.” Duke tried his best to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

The room fell silent and they all turned to look at Jason.

“What?” He pulled the ice pack away from his face so that he could better glare at them all. “You all know that I went for the chandelier. How was I supposed to know that Dick used to swing from it as a kid? Not my fault it was structurally weak!” He put his hands on his hips and glared pointedly at Dick.

Dick started laughing. “That scream though.”

“I did not know that your voice could go that high.” Tim at least tried to hide his giggles behind his hand.

Bruce looked forlornly at the chandelier. They had reinforced it. Unfortunately it was only to accommodate a 70 pound 10 year old, not a 200+ pound 20 something.

“Are you angry, father?” Damian was trying his best to hide it but worry was slowly seeping into his voice.

Bruce glanced around the room and once again made eye contact with each of them in turn. “No, but… perhaps in the future we could keep these games to the cave? Or outside?”

Jason let out a whoop of excitement and started sprinting to the back door. “Last one out’s the lava monster!”

Everyone else looked to Bruce.

With a shrug Bruce took off after Jason.

It only took about half a second for the others to spring into action. There was some yelling. Some Shoving. Someone fell.

“Do have fun everyone. I shall prepare the first aid kits in the meantime.” Alfred yelled after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort,](https://www.pillowfort.social/maliciouslycreative) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/a_soppon)!


End file.
